Father and Son
by IcyJadeXOXO
Summary: A story of fathers and sons. If ever the two had a chance encounter, will Neal even recognize his own son? How long can Alex continue to keep the truth from him?  AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : **Father and Son**

**Author's Notes** : Death of a minor character. Alex , along with Nicholas, comes back to New York to bury a loved one. Some characters mentioned are from one of my previous fics, "Thieves", "Strasbourg" and "New York". Takes place months after _Under the Radar_, _Treasure_, _Stay Too Long_ and _One Night In Bangkok_.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the _**recognizable characters**_. That honor belongs to _**Jeff Eastin**_, _**White Collar writers **_and **USA Network**.

**Summary** : A story of fathers and sons. If ever the two had a chance encounter, will Neal even recognize his own son? How long can Alex continue to keep the truth from him? [AU/OOC]

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

* * *

><p><span>MORGAN RESIDENCE, NEW YORK CITY...<span>

Alex Hunter took one last look at herself in the mirror as she finished up getting ready. Even make-up couldn't conceal how tired she was, so she didn't even try. She looked pale and exhausted. She got very little rest on the plane and very little sleep the night before. On top of that, she was still recovering from the injury she had from a job she did a few weeks prior, back in Istanbul.

She looked at the bandage on her arm. She and her crew did a job for Valerie Vega, their friend from UNSC. It was a simple enough recovery mission until everything went wrong and she ended up taking a bullet in her upper left arm. Good thing it was merely a flesh wound. Still, it made her think a bit harder about life and death, and her own mortality.

"_Life and death."_ she thought. That is what brought her back to New York in the first place. Well, death, mostly. She was there to bury a family member. Luther Morgan, Hale's eldest son. A man who was in the prime of his life. A soldier who fought for his country. A brother to her, even though they weren't bound by blood. She tried hard not to cry again, but failed as memories flooded back.

Even when they were younger, Luther had always been the brave one. He was her constant defender, her big brother who always protected her from all the bullies. It didn't come as a surprise to her when she heard that he joined the Marines. It was his calling, to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

It came as a shock to all when they heard that his plane was shot down in Afghanistan. His widow, Aisha, was inconsolable. His mother, Iola, was heartbroken, to say the least. His son, Caleb, was devastated. Alex felt so helpless, she didn't know how to comfort any of them. No one ever really knows what to say or do during times like these. She sighed and left her room and proceeded to join the others downstairs.

* * *

><p>In the living room, Alex watched her son, Nicholas, as the young boy tried to cheer up his friend Caleb, with card tricks. She could see that Caleb's heart wasn't in it, but he continued to humour Nicholas anyway. She applauded her son's efforts though. His charms had always managed to cheer people up. She smiled at Nicholas when she caught his eye. He smiled back at his mother and winked. She had hoped that she could have brought Nicholas to New York under happier circumstances. She knew that it was risky to bring him along with her, but it was for family.<p>

She looked at the porch and saw her friend Zeke having a conversation with Iola, Aisha, Lenore and Lance. Zeke had accompanied Alex and Nicholas to New York to make good on the promise he made to Jack Hartnell, Alex's boyfriend. Zeke promised Jack that he would protect Alex and Nicholas from any and all harm. Jack was very protective of Alex and Nicholas, especially after what happened in Istanbul. Jack couldn't go with them because he was called on a mission, so he was more than glad that Zeke went with them to New York.

Alex continued to look around in search for that one person who was missing. She found him in the backyard, alone, staring up at the sky. His eyes were red, anyone could see the pain that lived there. She slowly approached him and gently patted him on the back. He continued to stare at the sky, didn't even turn around to face her.

"_Look at the sky, Alex. It looks so beautiful! It's a nice, sunny day. No clouds at all!"_ Hale said, almost choking on the words. _"My son is dead, and yet it's still a beautiful day!"_ he told her, on the verge of tears. _"It hardly seems fair. I lose a son, and yet the world goes on turning!" _he cried, as he finally turned around to face her.

Alex reached for him and pulled him into a warm embrace. The man who took her in after she was orphaned at a young age. The same man who was usually strong, the source of strength of the whole family, now crumbled to tears over the tragedy. She wished she could do more for him, for all of them.

"_Hale, I can't even begin to comprehend how much pain you are in at this moment!"_ she confessed. _"If there's anything I could do to help, just say it!"_ she said, as she continued to hug him, her hands gently rubbing his back.

"_Oh, my dear, you're doing it now." _he said. _"Thank you, for being here. I __appreciate all your efforts to comfort us." h_e said, as he pulled away from her. He kissed her gently on her forehead.

"_We're family, Hale. Of course, I'll be here. I'll stay as long as you need me to!" _she assured him.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and gave her a weak smile. _"Do me a favour, my dear. Don't tell Iola about this." _he asked of her.

"_Hale, I think Iola would understand. She's in pain too! Like you, she's also grieving for a son. We're all doing our best to stay strong, but she needs you, Hale. She can't do this alone."_ she advised him.

As if on cue, Iola joined them in the backyard. _"There you are, darling."_ she said to Hale. _"Look, I need to go out for a while. I have some errands to run, but I'll be back soon. Will you be alright?"_ she asked him.

"_I'll do it, Iola!" _Alex volunteered. _"Please, let me do this! I need to do __something...I feel so helpless!"_ she begged her.

"_Well...if you're sure, dear."_ Iola said reluctantly. Alex nodded. Iola gave her the list of the things that needed to be done. Alex went back inside the house, giving Iola and Hale some privacy.

* * *

><p>Alex went to find her son. She saw him with Zeke and Caleb.<p>

"_Hey, Moonbeam! Mama's going out for a while to run some errands for Grandma Iola, okay?" _she told Nicholas. _"Now, I want you to be on your best behaviour! Don't give grandma or you aunties any problems!"_ she said.

"_I'm always on my best behaviour, Mama!" _Nicholas answered.

"_I mean it, Nicholas! No shenanigans! You promise?" _she asked.

"_I promise, Mama!"_ he said, as he raised his left hand.

"_Nice try, Moonbeam! Other hand!" _she pressed.

Nicholas smiled sheepishly and raised his right hand this time. _"I promise, Mama!"_ he said.

Alex hugged him and kissed him in the cheeks. _"You're so cute!" _she said. _"I love you, baby!" _she told him.

"_I love you, Mama!" _he replied.

She saw Zeke approach them. _"I'm going out for a while." _she told him.

"_Yeah, I heard. I'll be going with you." _he informed her.

"_No need to, Zeke! I'll be back in a few hours!" _she protested.

"_I promised Jack that I'll keep you safe. I'm going with you!" _Zeke insisted.

"_You can stay with Nicholas!" _she argued.

"_Nicholas will be safe here at the house. Not sure if you will be, out there." _Zeke replied.

Alex finally gave up. There was no use arguing with Zeke. She turned to Nicholas. _"Moonbeam, we'll be back soon, okay? If you need me, you can call me on my cellphone."_ she told her son. _"You still have your 'panic button'?"_ she asked, referring to the little device Asher gave Nicholas to use in case of emergencies.

"_Yes, Mama."_ he answered, showing her the little key chain the shape of a tiny spaceship with a red button in the middle.

"_Good boy!"_ she said. _"See if you can cheer up Caleb."_ she told Nicholas.

"_I'll try, Mama."_ Nicholas answered. With that, mother and son said hugged and said goodbye.

* * *

><p>After Alex and Zeke left the house, Nicholas looked for Caleb. He found him at the backyard, hiding at the tree house.<p>

"_Geez, why can't you just leave me alone?" _Caleb asked him, quite irritated.

"_I just wanted to check if you're alright."_ Nicholas answered.

"_I'm not alright! My father's dead! He's never coming back! I'm never going to see him again, ever! Do you understand that?"_ Caleb snapped.

_"I don't."_ he answered his older friend._ "I wouldn't know...I don't have a father, remember?"_ Nicholas whispered.

Caleb felt guilty. As angry as he was, he knew that Nicholas was only trying to be a good friend, and that he had no right to take out his anger on the kid. He didn't mean to make Nicholas feel bad.

"_I'm sorry, Nicholas. I'm trying to not be angry, but I can't help it."_ Caleb said. _"I think I'll go out for a bit. Maybe I'll feel better when I come back."_ he said. He took his backpack and proceeded to climb down the tree house.

"_Hey, wait!"_ Nicholas said. _"I'm going with you!"_ he told Caleb.

"_You can't!"_ Caleb said.

"_Why not?"_ Nicholas asked.

"_I'm not even allowed to go out! I'm sneaking out!"_ Caleb revealed to him.

"_So? I'll sneak out too!"_ Nicholas told him. _"You can't leave without me! What if they find out you were gone and they ask me where you went?"_ he asked.

"_What if Aunt Alex comes back and find that you're gone? Didn't you promise __her you'll behave?"_ Caleb asked.

"_Yes, but it's okay. I had my fingers crossed in my other hand! I learned that from Uncle Asher!"_ Nicholas justified.

"_Okay then!"_ Caleb finally agreed. _"But no whining!"_ he warned. With that, the two young boys sneaked out of the house.

"_Where are we going, Caleb?"_ Nicholas asked, excitedly, once they were out of the house.

"_You like art?"_ Caled asked him.

"_You know that I do!"_ Nicholas answered.

"_Well, you're in for a treat,then!"_ Caleb told him, as he hailed for a taxi. One stopped in front of them and the two boys got in. _"Museum of Modern Arts, please!" _Caleb told the driver, as they driver proceeded to drive away.

* * *

><p>~<strong>END OF CHAPTER ONE<strong>~

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong> :

*Yes, I know...short chapter. Will write more next time.

*Valerie Vega is a Aretha's mentor and friend. She works for the United Nations Security Council. [Strasbourg]

*Alex's crew, of course, consist of Aretha (strategist) , Asher (hacker) and Zeke (security). [Thieves]

*Hale's family, the Morgans consist of Iola (wife), Luther (oldest son, deceased), Lenore ( daughter), Lance (youngest son), Aisha (daughter-in-law), and Caleb (grandson). [New York]

*I'm sure that Jack Hartnell and Neal Caffrey will meet eventually in one of my fics.

*Spoiler : Nicholas meets someone when he gets to MoMA...guess who?

*Thank you for taking time to read this chapter. If you like it, please feel free to leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

><p><span>MUSEUM OF MODERN ART...<span>

Neal Caffrey, dressed in his usual attire of Devore suit and fedora hat, excitedly looked around the museum. He loved almost all forms of art, and was always delighted to be inside any institution that houses a collection of objects that are of artistic and historical importance. Being a man who appreciates the arts, he enjoyed being there, viewing the exhibits. It doesn't happen as often as he would like, especially as of late. He only has a chance to view exhibits mostly when working on cases with Special Agent Peter Burke.

He remembered the reason why he was there that day. The FBI, namely, him and Peter, along with Agents Diana Barrigan and Clinton Jones, have recently recovered a stolen Picasso painting. Pablo Picasso's "Girl Before A Mirror", an oil painting valued to be at least $100 million, was stolen during a MoMA exhibit less than a few week ago. Peter was there, on behalf of the FBI, to personally return the painting to the Museum Director, Glenn D. Lowry. Of course, the painting was insured under Sterling Bosch, so naturally, Sara Ellis was also there to oversee the transaction.

While Peter and Sara were on a meeting with Director Lowry, Neal and Diana were free to roam around the museum. Diana was on the sixth floor's special exhibition gallery, looking at the "Van Gogh and the Colors of the Night" exhibit. Meanwhile, Neal was on his way to the third floor to see the Norman Rockwell exhibition.

Neal walked around the gallery, looking at the famous illustrator's art work. As he strolled over to the "Willie Gillis" section of the exhibit, he saw a little boy that he recognized. It was Caleb, Hale's grandson. The little boy keenly looked at the Willie Gillis paintings. There was one specific painting that the kid paid strict attention to. Caleb stared intently at "Willie Gillis In Convoy", a depiction of the Norman Rockwell character close to the battlefield. A soldier in the back of a military truck with a rifle in his hand.

Neal recalled hearing something from Mozzie about the Hale's son, Luther, being killed in action recently in Afghanistan. He remembered Luther in the past, as he was constantly warning Neal to stay away from Alex. Luther was a good man, he had a good heart. He didn't deserve to die so young. Neal looked at Caleb, the pain and sadness visible on the kid's eyes, and he felt sorry for him. He approached him to offer his condolences.

"_Hey there, Caleb. Remember me?"_ Neal asked.

Caleb looked at him. _"Yeah, you're grandpa's friend, Mr. Caffrey."_ he answered.

"_Please, call me Neal."_ he said. _"Is your grandpa here with you?"_ Neal asked.

"_No sir, I'm here with a friend."_ Caleb politely replied, as he continued to look at the painting.

There was silence for a moment, then Neal spoke. _"Listen, I'm sorry to hear about your dad. I knew him, he was a good man."_ he told the boy.

"_Why do people always say that?"_ Caleb asked. _"I'm sorry for your loss...I'm sorry for what you're going through...I'm sorry your father died! I get it! You're sorry! You think that makes me feel better? Well, it doesn't! You feeling sorry doesn't bring my dad back!"_ the little boy angrily snapped.

"_Hey, hey."_ Neal said, as he moved closer to comfort the child. _"It's hard, I know. I didn't mean to upset you anymore than you already are."_ he explained as he handed a handkerchief to the weeping child. _"Look, I know that whatever I say right now is not going to make you feel any better about losing your dad, but I'm right here if you need to talk to someone."_ he told him.

"_Thank you, sir. But if it's all the same to you, I'd rather be left alone right now."_ Caleb said before he walked away.

Neal watched Caleb until he disappeared into the crowd. He shook his head. _"Sometimes, the world could be blatantly unfair to the good people."_ he thought. He then turned around and proceeded to join Diana on the sixth floor.

* * *

><p>Neal found Diana at the special exhibition gallery, a huge smile plastered on her face. She wasn't exactly looking at the paintings. Instead, she was watching the little kids who were on a field trip, roaming the gallery. Neal chuckled. It was very rare that he get to see Diana with a happy expression on her face. She was always so serious.<p>

"_You seem to be enjoying yourself."_ he remarked.

"_Oh, just look at them Neal! They're so cute!"_ she said

"_Thinking of having one of your own someday?"_ Neal asked.

"_Christie and I have talked about it. We both agreed that we're not ready yet. But yes, eventually, we would like to have children someday."_ Diana answered. She continued to look at the kids in the gallery. There was one particular kid that caught her eye. _"Neal, look at that kid over there."_ She pointed at the little boy in the corner.

Neal followed the direction she was pointing at. He saw a little boy sitting on the floor, his backpack in disarray beside him. The kid had a sketch pad and colored pencils in his hand, looking alternately between the paper and the painting. The little boy, probably no more than six years old, was trying to copy one of Vincent Van Gogh's painting, "The Starry Night".

"_I used to do that!"_ Neal told Diana. _"When I was a kid, I used to sit down on gallery floors, while looking at paintings and trying to copy them."_ he said with a laugh.

"_Oh, so you mean that this kid could potentially be a master forger when he __grows up? That's comforting to know!" _Diana quipped.

"_Or he could be the next best artist of his generation! You never know!"_ Neal said. _"Hold on, I have to meet this kid. Maybe I could get an autograph!" _Neal joked, as he walked over to where the little boy was.

* * *

><p>Neal approached the little boy and observed him. At closer look, he noticed that the kid looked familiar. He couldn't place it, but he felt that he knew the kid from before. As he watched the kid attentively, he noticed more similarities between the two of them. The little boy had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes and dimples just like him. He furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lower lip the same way Neal did when he focuses his concentration on something.<p>

Neal chalked it all up to nostalgia. He remembered the life he dreamed of having when he was with Kate. He fondly recalled wanting to have children with his dearly departed girlfriend. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be. _"Maybe someday, once I find the right woman."_ he told himself, as he moved closer to the kid.

"_Hi there!"_ Neal greeted the kid with a smile, as he sat down on the floor, next to him. The boy merely ignored him.

Neal continued. _"You're a pretty good artist!"_ Neal remarked, after seeing the boy's work. It was true. Neal had never seen a better copy of "The Starry Night", especially one that was done using only colored pencils. The boy continued to ignore him.

"_Not very friendly, are you?"_ Neal commented.

"_I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, mister! How do I know that you're not a paedo?"_ the little boy asked, without looking at Neal.

"_I'm not a paedo! I'm with the FBI!" _Neal said. _"My name is Neal Caffrey. There, I'm not a stranger anymore!"_ Neal introduced himself. _"How about you? What's your name?"_ he asked the kid.

The little boy stared at him, reluctant to say anything at first. _"My name is Nicholas." _he finally answered. He looked at Neal and smiled. _"Nice hat, Neal Caffrey!" _he said.

Neal saw him smile, and it tugged at his heart. He can't explain it, but something about the boy stirred things up inside of him. _"Nicholas."_ he said, letting the name roll off his tongue. _"That's a very nice name you have, Nicholas."_ he told him. _"Nicholas what, if I may ask?"_ he continued.

"_Just Nicholas!"_ the boy teased. _"You know, like Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leonardo!"_ he said.

"_The Renaissance artists?"_ Neal asked, impressed by the boy's knowledge of art.

"_No...the Ninja Turtles!"_ Nicholas replied sarcastically. _"Yes...the Renaissance artists!"_ he answered with a laugh, as he continued with his drawing.

"_How come you know about art so much at such a very young age?"_ Neal asked, not exactly hiding his admiration.

"_Most children listen to bedtime stories prior to sleep. I have art history lessons."_ Nicholas informed him, still continuing his drawing.

Neal continued to watch Nicholas. _"You know, if you sketch the key structures of the figure before describing the contour, you'd have more elegantly descriptive lines."_ Neal instructed the boy.

"_My lines are just fine...thank you very much!" _Nicholas contradicted. _"What do you know about drawing anyway?"_ he asked Neal, as if challenging him.

"_Oh, give me a sketch pad and a pencil and I'll show you!" _Neal said, accepting the little boy's challenge.

Together, the two sat down in silence, while drawing the Van Gogh painting. One trying to outdo the other as if they were in a contest. They'd look at each other every once in a while and laugh, as they bonded over their love of art.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Caleb continued to walk around the Rockwell exhibit. He just roamed around aimlessly, as he tried to no avail, to forget about his grief. He was too caught up in memories that he didn't notice that someone was watching him.<p>

Not too far away, Lenore Morgan stood in the corner observing his little nephew. She was angry at first when she found out that Caleb had sneaked out of the house, and more so, he took little Nicholas with him. But once she saw Caleb, her anger disappeared and was replaced with sympathy. Everyone had been so busy trying to manage their own grief that they forgot about the little boy who needed them.

"_Caleb..."_ she began after she approached the little boy. _"Hey...I'm here, if you need anything...I'm right here." _she told him.

"_Am I in trouble?"_ Caleb asked.

"_No. Don't worry, I didn't tell your mom that you sneaked out."_ Lenore answered.

"_Thanks, Auntie Lenore."_ he said. _"How did you know I was here?"_ he asked.

"_Well, I knew how much you and your dad loved this place, so naturally, I knew that you'd come here."_ she replied.

"_I thought that I'd feel better once I'm here. I thought that Dad's spirit would be here somehow, but he's not here. And I don't feel better!"_ he cried as he hugged his aunt. _"Can we go home now, please?"_ he pleaded.

"_Alright...let's go find Nicholas and then we'll go home, okay?"_ she said as they proceeded to look for little Nicholas.

* * *

><p>Back at the Van Gogh exhibit, Neal and Nicholas were almost done with their drawings. They chatted and laughed as they put finishing touches to their sketches.<p>

"_So tell me, Nicholas, why do you like this particular piece."_ Neal asked him.

"_This painting has always calmed me down, ever since I was a baby."_ Nicholas answered. _"I loved it so much, my Mama had my Uncle Jakob paint a replica on the ceiling of my bedroom back home. I miss home!"_ he said sadly.

Upon hearing this, Neal drew the wrong conclusion. _"Your Mama...how did she die?"_ he asked.

"_What? She's not dead! Take that back! You shouldn't put something like that out into the universe!"_ Nicholas cried.

"_I'm sorry...I'm sorry! I was wrong!"_ Neal apologized.

"_I'm sorry too."_ Nicholas said. _"It's just that, she got hurt recently and I just got her back. I don't want to lose her again."_ he explained.

Neal simply nodded his head. He then noticed that the other children from the field trip were gone. _"Nicholas, did you come here by yourself?"_ Neal asked.

"_Mr. Caffrey...I'm six years old! Do you really think I would be here all on my own?"_ Nicholas retorted. _"There...all done!"_ he said, referring to his drawing.

"_I was done ten minutes ago!"_ Neal bragged, showing him his sketch.

They looked at each others' works and were both impressed. The look of mutual admiration and respect were visible on their faces.

"_You did good, kid!"_ Neal praised him.

"_C'est magnifique!" [It's magnificent!] _Nicholas exclaimed.

"_Oh, you speak French too!"_ Neal said. Another thing that impressed him about the young boy.

"_Oui, monsieur!" [Yes, sir!] _Nicholas answered.

"_A__h! Comment très bon__" [Ah! How great!] _Neal complimented.

They laughed and exchanged each others' drawings as a gift. Neal told Nicholas to put his initials on the sketch, just like he did on his. Nicholas did as he was told and wrote "**NH**" on the corner of his drawing. Neal saw this, and was curious, but quickly dismissed it. He took Nicholas' drawing and put it in his breast pocket. Nicholas put Neal's sketch inside his backpack. Neal then stood up brushed the dirt off his trousers.

"_Come on, let's find your friends." _he told Nicholas. _"Allons-y!" [Let's go!] _he said as he pulled the boy up to his feet.

"_Oui, mais pas si nous allons vers un cauchemar!" [Yes, but not if we're headed towards a nightmare!] _Nicholas answered playfully.

Neal stopped in his tracks. What Nicholas said sounded so oddly familiar. He was sure he had heard it before, he just couldn't remember where from. Yet another thing that bothered him. _Why does everything about this child seem so familiar to me?_ he asked himself. Suddenly, a female voice from behind him broke him out of his thoughts.

"_Nicholas! There you are!"_ Lenore called the kid. She tried to hide her shock when she saw that Neal Caffrey was with the little boy.

"_Lenore."_ Neal said. _"You know this kid?"_ he asked her.

"_Yes. He's the son of a family friend. They're in town for Luther's funeral."_ she answered. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't entirely a lie.

"_I heard about what happened. Please give your family my sincere condolences."_ Neal said in a somber tone.

"_Thank you. I'll do that."_ she told him. She turned to Nicholas. _"Let's go, Nicholas. We have to go now!"_ she said to the boy.

Nicholas got his backpack and went with Lenore and Caleb as they proceeded to leave the gallery. He stopped and looked back at Neal and smiled. _"Monsieur Caffrey..__.à bientôt!" [ Mr. Caffrey...see you soon!] _he said as he waved.

"_Au revoir, Nicholas!" [Bye, Nicholas!] _Neal replied.

Neal followed the child with his eyes until they disappeared into the crowd. He wondered who the little boy's parents were. If they were friends of Hale's, then surely they must be from the "business" as well. He was interrupted from his musings by Peter's voice.

"_There you are!"_ Peter said. Diana and Sara were right behind him.

"_Here I am!"_ Neal joked. _"As if I could stray too far away from you, Peter!" _he said while pointing to his tracking anklet. _"Everything all done?"_ he asked.

"_Yes. We have Director Lowry's deepest gratitude for recovering the Picasso!"_ Peter informed him. _"We can go now!"_ Peter said.

"_Actually, I was wondering if I could take Neal out to lunch?" _Sara asked Peter.

"_If it's fine by him!"_ Peter told Sara. _"Let's go Diana."_ he said as they walked away, leaving the two alone.

"_How about it, Neal? My treat."_ Sara asked him.

"_A true gentleman never lets the lady pay!"_ Neal answered.

"_Like I said...my treat!"_ Sara quipped.

"_Oh! You wound me deeply!"_ Neal replied, as he accompanied Sara and they headed out the door.

* * *

><p>~<strong>END OF CHAPTER TWO<strong>~

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong> :

*Willie Gillis is a fictional private in a series of World War II Norman Rockwell's paintings.

*I worked under the assumption that Diana and Christie are in a committed relationship.

*Nicholas' "Uncle Jakob" is Alex and Aretha's friend. [Budapest]

*Of course Nicholas speaks French...just like his father!

*Lenore knows the truth about Nicholas' parentage.

*Show of hands...how many of you were screaming "He's your son, you stupid, stupid man!" *raises hand*. Sorry, I had to write it that Neal is abso-freakin-lutely clueless that he fathered a child with Alex.

*Thank you for taking time to read this chapter! If you like it, please feel free to leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

><p>After they left the Museum of Modern Art, Neal and Sara went to the New York Noodle Town for lunch. She had the roast pork and wonton noodle soup with stir-fried scallop and squid, while Neal had the roast duck lo mein and salt-baked soft-shelled crab. They enjoyed each others company as they shared stories over lunch. Once they were done eating, there was one thing left that they needed to do.<p>

"_Time for the most important part of the meal!" _Neal said. _"The ceremonial cracking of the fortune cookie!"_ he chuckled. _"Ladies first."_ he insisted.

Sara broke the cookie in half to read her fortune. _"What you believe you have does not belong to you." _she read. _"Hmmm...how very vague!"_ she said. _"What does your say?"_ she asked Neal.

Neal cracked open his cookie and pulled out the paper. _"Be mindful of what you throw away, for you might lose another treasure." _he read. _"Very __cryptic."_ he commented. _"Anyway, we should go. My lunch hour's almost over!"_ he stated.

"_Yeah, I need to go back to the office too. I have tons of paperwork to do!" _she told him.

* * *

><p>They left the restaurant and went outside. They realized that they needed to take different taxis, since they were headed on opposite directions. Neal hailed a cab for Sara.<p>

"_Here, you take this one. I'll take the next one." _he offered.

Sara thanked him and got in the cab. Neal was about to get inside the next taxi, when someone familiar caught his eye from across the street. She had just stepped out of the Hawk and Dove Bistro a few moments ago. Neal waved to try and catch her attention, but she was otherwise preoccupied. He observed her from a distance, surprised at the simplicity of how she looked.

_Alexandra Hunter._ Right there, across the street, just a few yards away from him. She stood there outside the restaurant, reading the piece of paper in her hand. She was dressed in a casual short-sleeved tunic dress, denim jeans and flat shoes, which was a far cry from her usual outfits. Her hair was tied into a simple ponytail, her face had hardly any makeup on. Neal liked her like that. To him, that was the real Alex Hunter, a raw and genuine beauty.

After watching her for a few more minutes and failing to capture her attention, Neal decided to walk towards her. She was slowly starting to walk away when he caught her, grabbing her arm. She jumped, as he caught her by surprise.

"_Hey, there! Leaving so soon?" _Neal asked her, giving her his most charming smile.

Alex tried to hide the shocked look on her face when she saw Neal. _"Caffrey! What are you doing in this part of town?"_ she asked him.

"_Just finished having lunch." _he answered, leaving out the part that he was with Sara earlier. _"I was about to head back to the office when I saw you."_ he explained.

"_Well, don't let me keep you!" _she told him, trying to end their conversation.

"_It's okay...I have time." _Neal stated. _"What are you doing here?"_ he asked her.

"_I'm running errands for Iola." _she answered. _"This is her restaurant."_ she informed him, referring to the Hawk and Dove Bistro.

"_How is she holding up?" _Neal asked in a more somber tone.

"_Well...considering the fact that she just lost a son, she is being incredibly strong!"_ she replied. _"Look, Neal, I really have to go!"_ she said abruptly.

"_Hey, hold on! Alex!"_ he tried to stop her by grabbing her arm. He noticed that she winced a little. He then saw the bandage on her left arm. _"Looks like you've been out looking for trouble again." _he said, with deep concern in his voice.

"_I don't need to go out looking for trouble, Caffrey. Trouble pretty much knows where I live." _she told him, in attempt to make light of the situation.

"_Are you alright?" _he asked again.

"_Don't worry...that which does not kill me only makes me stronger."_ she replied cryptically. She tried to leave again, when she saw Zeke approaching them.

"_What seems to be the problem here?"_ Zeke asked in a low, husky voice, being protective of Alex.

Neal saw the tall, well-built African gentleman and viewed him as a threat. He immediately stepped in the middle, shielding Alex from the man. Alex grabbed Neal's arm and turned him to face her.

"_It's alright, Neal! He's a friend of mine!" _she told him. She then turned to face Zeke. _"There's no problem here, okay? We were just talking." _she assured Zeke. Zeke reluctantly started to leave.

"_I didn't catch your name." _Neal said to him before he left.

"_You may call me Mr. Armstrong."_ Zeke said in an intimidating tone. He turned to Alex. _"I'll be in the car."_ he informed her, before walking away.

"_Friend of yours, huh?" _Neal asked Alex once the man was gone. _"What's going on, Alex? Are you in trouble?"_ he asked worriedly.

"_Nothing's wrong, Neal! Everything's fine!" _she replied.

Neal didn't believe her. _"Alex, if you're in danger, tell me now! I can help you! I __swear, I won't let anything happen to you!"_ he tried to assure her.

"_That's mighty chivalrous of you, Caffrey, but I'm no damsel in distress." _she said. _"I have to go."_ she told him,

Alex then turned and walked away from Neal. She got inside the car with Zeke, leaving Caffrey standing by himself on the sidewalk. Once inside the car, she just sat quietly. Zeke's voice broke the silence.

"_So...that's Nicholas' father, huh?"_ he said, knowing well what the answer would be.

"_Yeah...that's Neal Caffrey."_ she replied in a whisper. They continued the rest of the trip in silence.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Neal went back to his apartment at June's mansion. The rest of the day had been long and tiring and he wanted nothing more than to just get some rest. But his encounter with Alex earlier left an uneasy feeling in his gut and he can't shake it off. Still worried, he dialed a number he knew by heart.<p>

"_Hello."_ the voice answered.

"_Hey, Moz...I need you! How soon can you come over?"_ Neal asked.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can."_ Mozzie answered and hung up.

Less than a few seconds later, the was a knock on his door. Neal opened it and sure enough, it was Mozzie.

"_You were here the whole time?" _Neal asked him

"_Yeah, June hosted this week's book club meeting." _Mozzie answered, entering Neal's apartment. _"So, what is it that you need?"_ he asked Neal as he sat himself on the sofa.

"_It's about Alex..."_ Neal started. _"I think she may be in trouble." _he said.

"_Did she tell you this?"_ Mozzie asked.

"_No...but she was injured! And there was this guy..." _Neal stammered incoherently.

"_Hold on...start from the beginning! And, this time, in complete sentences, please!" _Mozzie urged him. He listened as Neal recounted what happened earlier that afternoon.

"_Tell me something, Neal...are you really that bored with the insurance lady already?"_ Mozzie asked after hearing Neal's story.

"_Wait...what?"_ Neal asked, quite confused.

"_You're shifting your attention to Alex, which leaves me to wonder if you're bored with Sara already."_ Mozzie pressed. _"Honestly, you're like a child who __can't decide which toy he likes the most!"_ he told Neal.

"_I really don't follow, Moz!"_ Neal said.

Mozzie sighed and shook his head._"If Alex were in trouble, she would've told us. She didn't call ME for help. She already told YOU multiple times that she's fine. Ergo, she must be okay!"_ he explained to Neal.

"_But you didn't see the guy she was with..."_ Neal said before Mozzie cut him off.

"_You, my friend, are making mountains out of molehills. You're jumping to conclusions!" _Moz told him. _"You worry about Alex for no reason! Why don't you focus your attention on the insurance lady instead?"_ Mozzie asked.

"_Because SARA is not in danger!"_ Neal said frustratedly.

"_And neither is ALEX!"_ Mozzie snapped back. Mozzie looked at Neal in the eye. _"You do this! You always do THIS! You make a half-assed, life-changing decision and then you regret it! You won't admit it, but you regret it!" _Mozzie said.

_"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, Moz!"_ Neal denied.

"_You said you loved Kate. You chose HER! But that didn't stop you from sleeping with Alex from time to time!"_ Mozzie pointed out. _"Now, you're with Sara, and you can't take your mind off of Alex!"_ Mozzie continued. _"Just for once, Neal, make up your mind and stick with it. Maybe then, we can all move on with our lives!" _Mozzie yelled at him.

Mozzie looked at Neal, who standing there, stunned silent. He laughed softly and shook his head. He found it funny that he had to raise his voice in order to get Neal to listen to him.

Finally, Mozzie spoke again. _"Don't you think it's weird that you worry about Alex this much? Admit it, Neal...wherever you are, no matter who you chose to be with, some unknown force always seems to pull you back to Alex."_ Mozzie pointed out.

Mozzie stood up from the sofa and faced Neal. _"Don't you ever wonder, what if you're heart already knows that you love Alex...and that your brain is just struggling to catch up?"_ he asked him. With that, he turned around and headed for the door.

Mozzie opened the door, but before he left he turned to Neal. _"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll talk to Alex at the funeral. I'll ask her if she's in any danger and offer her help if she'll take it. I'll do it for you since, you're tracking anklet prevents you from going!" _he offered_. "Oh, and Neal...I know that look! Don't even think of getting the SUIT to come with you to the funeral! It'll be disrespectful to Hale and his family!"_ he warned him, then stepped out and closed the door behind him leaving Neal to think about all that he just said.

* * *

><p>~<strong>END OF CHAPTER THREE<strong>~

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong> :

*Yes, Neal and Sara are together...the writers pretty much told us that.

*That will not deter me from rooting for Neal and Alex though.

*I just had to write the fortune cookie part, inspired by the rooftop scene from "Unfinished Business"...only with a twist.

*I'd like to believe that there is some part of Neal that will always care for Alex.

*I've used the phrase "That which does not kill me only makes me stronger." before...do you remember from which fic and which character said it?

*Just to recap, Zeke is African...he's from Sierra Leone, West Africa. [Thieves]

*I think "Mr. Armstrong" is the perfect codename for Zeke.

*I love that Mozzie gets to be the voice of reason again.

*Neal will soon find out the truth about Nicholas. SOON, I say!

*Thank you for taking time to read this chapter. If you like it, please feel free to leave a comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

><p><span>NEW CALVARY CEMETERY...<span>

It was Saturday, the day of Luther Morgan's funeral. The service was almost done when Mozzie and Neal got there. Neal had insisted earlier that Mozzie waited for him. He had come up with a plan to be able to go to the funeral without tripping off the alarm on his tracking anklet.

"_I can't believe you brought a G-Man to the funeral for Hale's son! That's just wrong!" _Mozzie told Neal.

"_You specifically said NOT to bring Peter to the funeral! Do you see Peter anywhere?"_ Neal argued.

"_No, but his Boy Wonder's presence has the same effect!" _Mozzie snapped back.

"_You two DO know that I can hear you, right?"_ said Agent Clinton Jones. He looked at them sternly and continued to talk. _"Look, I'm doing this as a favour to Caffrey and to honour a fallen hero. I'm not here to cause any trouble! So just please, be quiet, the two of you!"_ Agent Jones warned them.

Since they were late, there were no more seats available to them. They settled on standing in a spot that was yards away from the grave site. Agent Jones chose to stay a few feet behind to give them some privacy, while Neal and Mozzie moved a bit closer. They remained silent as they listened to the final part of the funeral rites. Neal strained to see the people in attendance. Some of them he recognized from the past. Some were complete strangers. In the front row, he saw Hale looking very somber, along with Iola sitting to his right side. Luther's wife, Aisha, was sitting to his left, with little Caleb beside her. Lance sat beside Iola, and Lenore sat next to him. He continued to look around for that one person he really wanted to see.

"_Stop fidgeting!"_ Mozzie told him.

"_Do you see Alex?" _Neal asked him.

Mozzie strained his to find her. _"Yes. She's right there, next to the 'Towering Inferno'."_ he answered.

"_That would be 'Mr. Armstrong'." _Neal informed him, as he moved to get a better view.

"_Wow! He's a beast!" _Mozzie commented on Alex's friend.

"_I told you he looked spooky!" _Neal said, as he struggled to see where Alex was. His view was obstructed once again, this time by the military honor guards.

The military honors ceremony began in honour of the fallen Marine Corp pilot. In the crowd, Neal caught a glimpse of the little boy he met back at MoMA. _Nicholas!_ he remembered. He smiled sadly when he saw Nicholas and Caleb saluted Luther's casket.

He then saw Nicholas jumped when the three volley rifle fire started. Startled by the sound of gun shots, the little boy ran, much to Neal's surprise, into Alex's arms. Neal watched as the teary-eyed Alex wrapped the scared child in a tight hug and carried him in her arms. His eyes widened in shock as he realized then what he had been too blind to see before. He froze from where he was standing, the color draining from his face.

"_Neal? Are you okay?"_ Mozzie asked when he saw Neal's reaction.

Neal remained silent, his eyes started to well up with tears. It all made sense now. Why the boy seemed all too familiar to him. Why his heart jumped whenever he saw the boy smiled. That French phrase Nicholas said to Neal back at MoMA...that was one of Alex's favourite things to say to him back in the days when they worked together. Then, he remembered the kid's initials, **NH**. _Nicholas Hunter!_ he realized.

"_Moz...that kid!"_ he said once he finally found his voice. _"That little boy...he's my son!"_ he whispered.

Mozzie followed Neal's gaze and saw Alex carrying a little boy in her arms, her fingers gently wiping away the tears from his eyes. He saw the child with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Very much indeed like a younger version of Neal Caffrey. He turned his gaze back to Neal, who was ready to rush forward to where the mother and child were. Mozzie stopped him just in time.

"_Not now, Neal! Not here! Remember...we're not alone!" _Mozzie warned him, reminding him of Agent Jones.

"_But Moz..."_ Neal's said, his voice filled with emotion and pleading for some understanding.

"_I know...I know!"_ Mozzie said as he tried to calm him down. _"We'll figure this out. We just need to wait."_ he assured Neal.

They both stood there and watched while the ceremony continued, as the honor guards folded the flag that was on top Luther's casket and presented it to his widow. Mozzie continued to gauge Neal's emotions, afraid of what his friend might do. Neal just stood there, silent, almost motionless. Ragged breaths escaped his lungs every now and then, as he continued to watch Alex and his son.

His heart broke when he saw both mother and child crying, as the lone bugler played "Taps". He didn't take his eyes off of them...he couldn't. He paid no attention to everything else that was going on around him. Not to any noise, not even during the missing man formation fly-by. Neal just stood there and kept his eyes fixed on Alex and Nicholas.

After the ceremonies, Hale and his family were flocked by people who wished to offer them their condolences. Neal and Mozzie couldn't get closer to them however hard they tried. And with Jones there with them, they couldn't really make any moves without garnering suspicion. Heartbroken, Neal reluctantly agreed that it was time to go.

* * *

><p>After a very silent trip from the cemetery, Jones dropped Neal and Mozzie off to June's mansion. Back at Neal's apartment, Mozzie waited patiently until Neal was ready to talk. He didn't have to wait too long, as Neal sat down and began to tell him everything.<p>

"_His name is Nicholas." _Neal told him.

"_And you're sure that he's yours?" _Mozzie asked.

"_Moz, you saw the kid!" _Neal said.

"_We don't even know if that kid was Alex's!" _Mozzie reasoned.

"_He's Alex's son! And I'm his father!" _Neal assured Mozzie. _"He practically told me! I was just too stupid to see it!" _he said frustratedly.

"_When?"_ Mozzie asked.

"_A few days ago, back in the Museum of Modern Art."_ Neal answered. Mozzie listened as he then recounted what happened back at MoMA.

The two sat there in silence after Neal was done with his story. Finally, Mozzie spoke. _"What are you going to do now?"_ he asked Neal.

Neal looked at his friend. _"I need to talk to Alex, Moz!"_ he replied.

"_Well, she's obviously avoiding that...judging from the way she tried to dodge you back when you saw her a few days ago!"_ Mozzie stated.

"_I know..."_ Neal whispered, his voice trailed off as if lost in thought.

"_You planning something?" _Mozzie asked.

"_I'm trying to! My brain is just too numb right now!" _Neal answered. He sighed. _"I think I need to be alone."_ he told Mozzie.

Mozzie took the hint and nodded. He stood up and started to leave. _"Neal...listen. I'm here for you for whatever it is you decide to do next. I just want you to take it easy on Alex. We have no idea what kind of life she's had...what she's been through the whole time she was away from us! She must have her reasons why she didn't tell you about Nicholas." _he said before he left.

After Mozzie left, Neal struggled to take in everything that just unfolded. He sat down on his bed and clutched his head, which hurt as he thought of the events that occurred the past few days. _I'm a father!_ he thought to himself. _How did that happen?_ Well, he knew how it happened. He wanted to know how he got blind-sided like that. He wanted to know how come Alex never told him. He wanted to know how she could do that to him. Most of all, he wanted to know how he can make up for the time he lost with his son.

He reached for the drawer by the bedside and opened it. He took out a small wooden box. A box full of memories. From it was a photo, something special he treasured from his past. Something he kept after all this years. _No wonder Nicholas looked so familiar!_ he thought, as tears filled his eyes as he stared at the photo.

* * *

><p>~<strong>END OF CHAPTER FOUR<strong>~

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong> :

*Thought I'd include a little bit of Clinton Jones in this chapter.

*Luther Morgan was a US Marine Corp pilot. [New York]

*"_Oui, mais pas si nous allons vers un cauchemar!" [Yes, but not if we're headed towards a nightmare!] - _what Nicholas said to Neal in MoMa...something he learned from Mama Alex, obviously.

*A missing man formation fly-by is an aerial salute performed as part of a flyover of aircraft at a military funeral or memorial event, typically in memory of a fallen pilot.

*I'd like to think that Neal listens to Mozzie the same way he listens to Peter.

*Now that Neal knows...what happens next? Will Alex even talk to him? Or will she continue to run away? Stay tuned!

*Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! If you like it, please feel free to leave a comment.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Be mindful what you toss away, be careful what you push away, and think hard before walking away." _- Anonymous

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Neal made up his mind on what he should do. He had it all planned out, and it involved a bit of pleading and groveling. It may not be the best plan, but it was the best he could think of. Actually, it's quite possible that it was a very bad plan and may very well backfire, but he had to at least try. He wanted to let Mozzie in on the plan, but wasn't sure if his friend would approve, so he decided against it.<p>

He smiled a proud smile when he saw Nicholas' drawing sitting on his lamp table. Beside it was the photograph he spent the whole night staring at. He picked up the photo and put it in his breast pocket, close to his heart. With that, he left his apartment, determined to set his plan in motion.

* * *

><p>From his apartment, he decided to just walk towards his destination. It was a bit far, but he needed to have a clear head once he got there. On the way, he stopped by J.J. Hat Center down in Fifth Avenue to pick up a present for Nicholas. He bought his son a kid-sized, dark grey wool fedora, the same one Neal wore when they first met. Neal chuckled at the thought of him and his son wearing matching hats.<p>

Finally, he got to where he intended to be. He practiced inside his head everything that he wanted to say...what he needed to say. Then, he gathered up the courage to knock, with hopes that someone will answer. He was glad when someone opened the door.

"_Neal!"_ said Lenore, the look of surprise visible on her face.

"_Lenore."_ Neal said. _"May I come in?"_ he asked.

"_Now isn't really a good time..."_ she answered reluctantly.

"_You know why I'm here, don't you?"_ Neal asked again. _"Where are they, Lenore? Please tell me!" _he pressed.

Before Lenore could answer, Hale appeared behind her. _"It's alright, my dear...I'll take it from here." _Hale told his daughter. Lenore went back inside the house.

Hale looked at Neal but didn't let him in. _"What do you want, Neal?"_ the older man asked him.

"_Hale...I need to talk to Alex."_ Neal answered.

"_She's not here. She already left earlier this morning."_ Hale told him.

"_Where did they go, Hale?"_ Neal asked _"Please, tell me where they are!"_ he pleaded.

"_They?"_ Hale asked, trying to play innocent.

"_Don't act as if you don't know! My son...Nicholas! Where did Alex go with our son?"_ Neal asked him again.

Hale looked at him, then motioned him inside the house. _"Come in, Neal. We have things we need to discuss."_ Hale said.

Neal did as he was told. Once inside, he began to talk. _"Hale-"_ he started, before the older man interrupted him.

"_You are in MY house Neal. You do not come in here and get to demand anything! Do you understand?" _Hale asked him. He saw Neal nod, and he continued. _"Sit down, please."_ he told him.

Neal sat down on the sofa, while Hale sat down in the chair next to him. Hale spoke again. _"I saw you and Mozzie at my son's funeral. Tell me something...did you really believe that bringing an FBI agent along with you was appropriate?"_ Hale pointed out.

"_I am sorry for your loss. And if I have offended you and your family, I do apologize."_ Neal told him.

Hale nodded his head. _"You saw him there? Nicholas, I mean."_ he asked.

"_Yes."_ Neal replied. _"Hale, why didn't you tell me?"_ he asked the older man.

"_Because it wasn't my secret to tell."_ Hale simply answered.

"_Where are they now?"_ Neal asked again.

"_Why would you think that I'd tell you where they are?"_ Hale said, answering his question with another question.

"_Because you are a father who knows what it's like to lose a child!"_ Neal appealed to him.

"_It amazes me how comfortable you are in using my grief to get what you want, Neal."_ Hale told him. What he said silenced the younger man. _"You're right though."_ he continued._ "I am a father. But you've forgotten...my wife and I, we raised Alex after her parents passed away. That makes Alex my daughter too. Now, why would you think that I would betray my own daughter for you?"_ Hale pointed out to him.

"_Hale...you know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt Alex!"_ Neal protested.

"_Oh, Neal! Let's stop with the lies! I think we both know how much you've hurt her in the past!"_ Hale snapped back.

"_That doesn't give her the right to deny me my son!" _Neal yelled. He took a deep breath to control his emotions. _"Hale...I just want to talk to her, that's all. You have my word. Please, tell me where they went!"_ Neal begged him.

"_Neal, my boy...where they are going, you can't follow because of that thing around your ankle."_ Hale replied. _"They left for the airport earlier this __morning."_ he added.

Hale observed him and saw the pained and desperate expression on Neal's face. Finally, he relented and took pity on the younger man. _"However...there is a slight chance that they haven't left yet."_ he told Neal. _"Alex said that she was taking Nicholas to the Conservatory Garden in Central Park first, before they head to La Guardia."_ he revealed. _"They should still be there right now. If you hurry, you might still be able to catch them."_ he added.

"_Thank you, Hale! You don't know how much this means to me!" _Neal said as he stood up and gave the older man a hug.

"_I think I do, Neal."_ Hale said as he saw Neal to the door. _"Oh, and Neal...try not to get your hopes up too high. You maybe gifted at conning women into agreeing with you, but Alex is not like any woman you know. She's not Kate...she knows all of your tricks. You try conning her, you might not like the results!"_ he warned Neal.

Neal just nodded and thanked him again, before he left the house.

* * *

><p>When Neal arrived in Central Park, he immediately went to the Conservatory Garden to look for Alex and Nicholas. He found them by the Untermyer Fountain. His son was doing soccer passing drills with 'Mr. Armstrong', while Alex was a few yards behind them, just watching. He stood there and observed them for a few moments, unsure of how to make his approach.<p>

"_Come a little bit closer, Caffrey. I can't read your mind from here."_ Alex said without turning around. Hale had called earlier, so she already knew that Neal would be there.

Neal walked towards Alex, and stopped right beside her. Alex turned to face him...her face unreadable, almost stoic. _"You are one particular kind of bastard, you know that?"_ Alex said. _"Taking advantage of Hale's grief...you should be ashamed of yourself!" _she admonished.

"_I did what I had to do."_ Neal answered. _"If I could talk to you like a normal person, there wouldn't be any need for me to do that."_ he added.

Nicholas saw him and immediately ran up to him. _"Mr. Caffrey! Hello!"_ he greeted. He turned to his mother. _"Mama, this is Mr. Caffrey! The guy I was telling you about! He's a really good artist! I showed you his drawing, remember?"_ the boy told Alex.

"_Yes, Moonbeam. We've met."_ Alex said to her son.

"_What are you doing here, Mr Caffrey?" _Nicholas asked Neal.

Neal had to restrain himself from picking his son up and hugging him tight. _"Well, I found out that you're leaving, so I went and got you a present."_ he lied. He handed him the hat box and smiled. _"For you. Go ahead, open it."_ he urged the little boy.

Nicholas looked at his mother for permission. _"It's okay. Go ahead."_ Alex reassured him. Only then did Nicholas took the box from Neal and opened it.

"_Wow! It's a fedora! Just like the one you have!" _he said excited to Neal. He smiled as he put it on. _"Perfect fit!"_ he told him, his tiny fingers tipping the brim of the hat, like Neal usually does out of habit.

"_What do you say, Moonbeam?" _Alex asked him.

"_Thank you, Mr. Caffrey!"_ he said to Neal.

"_You're welcome, Nicholas!" _Neal replied, as he almost choked on the words.

"_Nicholas, sweetie, why don't you go to uncle and show him your new hat? Mr. Caffrey and I need to talk, okay?"_ Alex told her son. Nicholas nodded and walked away.

Once the kid was out of ear shot, Neal turned to face Alex. _"Nicholas...that's __a very lovely name."_ he said.

"_Well, I'm glad you approved." _Alex replied sarcastically.

"_Why did you name him that?" _Neal asked.

"_He was born on Christmas Day. It was either that or 'Jesus'. I thought 'Nicholas' would be a more sensible choice!"_ Alex informed him.

"_He was born on Christmas Day?"_ Neal said, glad to know another piece of information about his son. _"That must have been quite a Christmas!"_ he commented.

"_He's the best Christmas present I've ever got!"_ she declared. _"Why did YOU think I named him 'Nicholas'?" _she asked Neal.

"_Well, I thought you named him after me!"_ Neal answered honestly. _"I am his father, after all!"_ he said, not hiding the annoyance in his tone.

"_Hah! What would lead you to believe that you're my son's father?"_ Alex asked him.

"_I'm willing to take a DNA test to prove it!" _Neal challenged her.

"_Ah! A ploy to keep us in town! I get it!" _Alex deduced.

"_You know what? I don't need a DNA test to prove it!"_ Neal told her. He pulled out the photo from his pocket. _"Here...take a look."_ Neal handed her the photo.

Alex looked at the photo. It was an old picture of a beautiful woman holding a little boy who looked EXACTLY like Nicholas. Alex looked at Neal for answers.

"_The woman in the photo was my mother. The child she was holding in her arms was me, when I was Nicholas' age."_ Neal told her. _"Quite a resemblance, don't you think?"_ he asked Alex, who chose to remain silent.

Neal paused for a moment, then continued. _"You call him 'Moonbeam'. That's what my mother used to call me when I was a kid...I never told anyone that. Not even Kate." _he revealed. Again, it was followed by a brief pause.

It was Alex who broke the silence this time. _"You know something? I had years to prepare for this moment. I had this whole thing rehearsed inside my head on what I'm going to say to you, if and when this day ever came! Right now, my mind's drawing a blank!"_ she told him.

She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. _"Who else knows, aside from you?"_ she asked.

"_Just me and Mozzie." _Neal answered.

"_What about Agent Burke?"_ she asked again.

"_I haven't told him."_ Neal replied.

"_Good...let it stay that way. The less people know, the better."_ she told him.

Neal reached for her, but she moved away from his touch. Neal sighed. He had hoped that this would be a bit more civil. _"Actually...I have a question, Alex."_ he began. _"I'm trying to sort all of this out in my head. So,we were together...then we went our separate ways. You found out you were pregnant, gave birth and then decided to raise our son all on your own."_ he said.

"_None of those are questions, Caffrey!"_ she quipped.

"_Why didn't you tell me? Damn it, Alex! You should've told me!"_ Neal said, trying hard not to raise his voice.

"_Oh, really? When do you suppose that I should've done that, huh? Was it while you were out looking for Kate, desperately trying to win her back? Or was it when you were playing cat and mouse with the Feds? Or maybe while you were rotting in a Super Max for almost four years? Or perhaps, while you were too busy __chasing after the dangerous people who were after you and everyone you cared about? When, Neal? When would have been the perfect time for me to spring this news on you?"_ Alex asked him, her voice low, careful not to make Nicholas aware of the argument.

"_You're a clever girl, Alex! You would've found a way to tell me!"_ Neal snapped back.

"_What if I had told you about Nicholas? What did you think would have happened? Because in my head, I had this little scenario! You and Kate, happily married, with your own kids...a white picket fence, happily-ever-after ending just like you wanted. You...loving your children with her more than you love the bastard son you had with me."_ she said, shaking her head.

"_I'm a big girl, Neal. I can handle the rejection. But I don't think I could take it if my son got the same rejection from you. I couldn't risk you treating him as if he was some mistake you wanted to forget! I'd rather have him believe that he doesn't have a father!" _she continued, the anger audible in her voice.

"_Alex, you KNOW that I would've loved OUR son, no matter what! You know that!"_ Neal replied.

"_No, Neal! I didn't know that! HOW? How exactly would I have known that?" _she snapped at him. "_After Copenhagen, I didn't expect to see even the shadow of you ever again! You left me! I was injured, and in some foreign country, and you just left me all alone! You left me, and you never looked back!" _she paused to get her emotions in check before she continued.

"_You made it perfectly clear that you loved Kate, Neal! Hell, you chased her all __over the planet, tried every dumb trick you know to get her attention...just to get her to take you back! You wanted a life with Kate, remember? Well, you made your own choices in life, Caffrey! I made mine!"_ said Alex, her voice filled with anger and pain. Yet, in her eyes, there were no tears. She remembered that she promised herself that she will never cry because of Neal Caffrey ever again, and she intended to keep that promise.

"_I'm not asking for your forgiveness, Alex."_ Neal said.

"_What are you asking for then?"_ she asked him.

"_A chance."_ he replied. _"I may not have been there for Nicholas before, but I'm ready to be his father now."_ he said.

"_I don't think so, Neal!"_ Alex scoffed.

"_But he's my son!"_ he argued.

"_No, Neal! He is MY son! He came from me! I made him from scratch! I sang him to sleep! I wiped the tears from his eyes whenever he cried! I scared all the monsters away from under his bed whenever he was afraid! I nursed him back to health whenever he was sick! I protected him from harm! I raised him in a comfortable environment! It wasn't EASY, Neal...but I learned to do all of that without your help! You don't get to come into our lives and demand anything! You don't get to decide that it's time for you to act like a father just because the __timing is convenient for you!"_ she snapped.

Alex continued._ "If and when the time comes, you can tell him that I was the one who kept him from getting to know you! I'll be the villain in your story...that's fine! You're welcome!"_ she retorted.

Neal was about to say something, when he saw Nicholas approaching. _"Mama? Uncle said that we need to go in a few minutes."_ Nicholas informed her.

"_Okay, Moonbeam! Thanks!" _Alex said to her son with a feigned smile.

Neal looked at Alex with a pleading expression in his eyes. _"Alex, can I have a moment with him? Please!"_ he begged. _"I won't try anything, I swear!"_ he whispered.

Alex was hesitant at first, but saw Neal's sad blue eyes and finally relented. _"Alright, but no tricks!"_ she warned him. Neal smiled and thanked her. He turned to face the little boy.

"_Hey, there!"_ Neal said to Nicholas. _"Where did your hat go?"_ he asked.

"_I had to put it back in the box...I didn't want to ruin it"_ Nicholas explained. _"Are you and my Mama friends, Mr. Caffrey?"_ he asked Neal.

"_Yes, we are. Your Mama and I are very good friends." _Neal replied. _"And please call me..."_ Neal really wanted to say '_Dad_', but he caught himself. _"Call me Neal."_ he told him instead.

"_So...that means we're good friends too, right, Neal?" _the boy asked him.

"_Yes, if you'd like."_ Neal anwered.

"_I'd like that very much!"_ Nicholas said. _"Too bad...we weren't here long enough. I wanted to do more sketches with you! But Mama and I, we have to go home soon."_ he said sadly.

Neal understood how his son felt...he felt the same way. He wanted them to stay longer. He wanted them to stay forever. Finally, he couldn't control his emotions any longer. He picked up his little boy and carried him in his arms. He was thankful that Alex didn't object. Nicholas looked confused, but returned his hug.

The little boy pulled away slightly, his face inches away from Neal's. He took both his hands and brought it to Neal's face. Pretty soon, he had his tiny fingers covering Neal's face, gently rubbing it. He did that for several seconds, and then stopped and pulled his hands away.

"_What was that?"_ Neal asked, smiling at his son.

"_I was memorizing your face...just in case I never get to see you again!"_ Nicholas answered.

It took almost all of Neal's inner strength not to cry after hearing that. He took his free hand and did the same to Nicholas' face, committing every inch of it to memory. Then, he hugged his son again, only tighter this time...as if he never wanted to let him go. Finally, he let Nicholas go and put him down when he saw Alex approaching.

"_We have to go now, Moonbeam."_ she told her son. _"Say goodbye to Mr. Caffrey."_ she said.

Nicholas looked at Neal, with sad eyes that mirrored his. _"Goodbye, Neal!"_ he said.

"_Goodbye, son!"_ Neal whispered, almost choking on the words. He turned to face Alex. _"Alex...thank you!"_ he said to her.

"_Goodbye, Caffrey!"_ she said to him. She took her son's hand and they started to leave. They were a few feet away, when Nicholas let go of her hand.

"_Wait, Mama...I forgot something!"_ he told his mother before running back to Neal.

Once he was in front of Neal again, the boy motioned him to get closer. Neal to lean closer to him. _"Forget what I said earlier, Neal! We'll see each other again! Trust me!"_ he quickly whispered to him and smiled his most charming smile. He ran back to his mother after that.

Neal just looked and followed Alex and their son with his eyes. He saw Nicholas slightly turned around to meet his glance. The little boy waved to him and gave him a wink. Neal laughed heartily upon seeing this.

"_If you believe that we'll see each other again, son...then I believe you!"_ Neal said to himself. _"Until then...you'll be in my heart!"_ he thought.

* * *

><p>~<strong>FINI<strong>~

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong> :

*Try to keep in mind that I'm working with characters that have flaws. You may not agree with Alex, but what she did was understandable. Not every woman is a good enough person to just forgive and forget.

*In my fic, "New York", I wrote that Hale and Iola took Alex in when her parents died.

*I didn't want toend this on a sad note, so I wrote "We'll see each other again!" bit. Because they will! SPOILER!

*Thank you for taking time to read this chapter. If you liked it, please feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
